Beelzebub/Striga
Striga is an boss in part 2 of Paradox. She fights the party alongside Barbarella and Media. Recruitment Defeat them in battle, then after watching the cutscene, warp to Yamatai Village and speak to them to recruit them. Biography She and her sisters were trapped by Selene on her ship, which is now a Ghost Ship. With the barrier about to break, Selene sought out people to take down the Beelzebubs, and the party was able to defeat them in battle. However, they only appeared to be defeated, having warped away to Grangold to inflict terror upon the humans. However, when no one cared, they sought the country side, having chosen Yamatai Village as their target. Again, however, they found that the times had changed greatly since they've been locked away and when the party finds them, they force themselves into the party. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I want to reproduce... Using your sperm..." "Come, mate with us... You'll give birth to lots of children..." "I'm going to use all of your semen to reproduce... Isn't that what you've always wanted...?" "I will never forget my grudge against the Monster Lord..." "Those pirates... We've finally escaped that box after much trouble, and they cannot confine us on the ship this time..." "Although we are ancient insect monsters...we are not the ancestors of this world's insect monsters. Pabilsag, appears to be the common ancestor of today's insect monsters." "I can still fly through the sky. However, I'm not very fast..." "I've been trapped in this place, and have grown hungry from talking with my companions. Maybe you can talk with me in a little bit..." "I've been trapped on this ship, but I did not worry about food. As for what I ate, I shall leave that to your imagination..." "I am looking forward to the outside world... Because soon, I will be able to leave..." "Drink this, and work hard to create children..." (+1 Boost Drink) "Be sure to spend this money carefully..." (+ 2000G) "This might be useful..." (+ 1 Insect Shell) "I would like to eat some meat after this long time..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Are you doing all of this for me...?" (+20 Affinity) *No - "How coldhearted..." "I would like some money from this era..." (Give 1200G) *Yes - "Are you doing all of this for me...?" (+25 Affinity) *No - "How coldhearted..." *Not enough money - "...Excuse me, it appears you don't have enough to share." "You have a hamburger steak... Would you please let me eat it?" (Give 1 Hamburger Steak) *Yes - "Are you doing all of this for me...?" (+30 Affinity) *No - "How coldhearted..." "Who among us three do you like the most...? I'll let you answer with the color of our hair." *Purple - "You have very strange tastes..."(-5 Affinity) *Red - "Fufu, you're a good boy... I'll let you give birth to many children."" (+10 Affinity) *Green - "You have very strange tastes..." (-5 Affinity) "Where would you like me to lay my eggs...?" *I don't want them anywhere! - "Fufu, it's futile to resist... I shall lay plenty of eggs in your body." *Anus - "Fufu, please be grateful... Because I can lay plenty of eggs in the place you desire." (+10 Affinity) *Urethra - "Ufufu, is that place good...? Well then, I shall service you there..." (+10 Affinity) *In my brain - "It would splatter, I would not like that..." (-5 Affinity) "I am aware that flies are loathed insects... By the way, which insect do you hate?" *Flies - "It is pitiable that you must conceive children with flies..." *Bees = "Isn't it painful when they sting you...? But isn't that a bit different from a hatred of insects?" (+10 Affinity) *Cockroaches - "Even after hundreds of years, the most hated Queen is the cockroach... In a sense, I feel relieved..." (+10 Affinity) *None of them - "It is rare for someone to not hate insects... Fufu, how interesting." (+10 Affinity) "I wonder what kind of enjoyment awaits in the outside world...?" *The Colosseum - "Humans still haven't grown weary of fighting. How barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *Casinos - "Casino! It sounds very enjoyable..." (+5 Affinity) *Battle fucking - "Then I have no need to go outside. We'll keep you company here..." *Nothing - "Is there nothing to look forward to...? What a dull world..." (-5 Affinity) "I have never forgotten my grudge against the Monster Lord for even one moment. Incidentally, is there someone whom you hold a grudge against?" *No one - "That's not a pleasant reply..." (-5 Affinity) *Ilias - "A grudge against the Goddess Ilias...? To rebel against a god, you're an interesting person..." (+10 Affinity) *Sonya - "I do not know who that is, but it sounds interesting. If that's the case, then you should avenge yourself..." (+10 Affinity) *You - "You have a grudge against me...? I had no idea, have you not mistaken me for someone else?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Striga: "I would like to make lots of children... Ufufu, will you be my partner?" With Paianne: Paianne: "............" Striga: "That's a curious mechanical doll... These times are very strange..." Paianne: "......♪♪♪" Striga: "She's pushing her breasts towards me! Eyaaaaah!!" With Barbarella: Barbarella: "Striga... To be honest, I've grown tired of talking with you." Striga: "Yes, I agree... I've been on that ship with you the whole time." Barbarella: "Frankly, I'm also tired of seeing your face..." Striga: "We're like a couple that've grown bored of one another..." With Media: Media: "Dangos are delicious..." Striga: "You're the same as ever... Aren't you perplexed by this different era?" Media: "If there were dangos back in my time..." Striga: "I envy your simple-mindedness..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Striga: "It's only have a little, if you'll excuse me...*munch munch*" Striga is eating some food she stole... happens 2nd Action: Striga: "Let's enjoy ourselves once in a while...♪" Striga is dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Striga: "I was forbidden from playing with these..." Striga is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 4th Action: Striga: "Ufufufu..." uses Vibration Wave 5th Action: Striga: "Let me give you this..." Striga presents a gift! Cheese) [[Category:Monsters] Category:Insects Category:Royalty Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2